


To Make Impure for Ceremonial Use

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Bucky have a bathroom interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Impure for Ceremonial Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Kate Bishop/anyone, purple @ porn battle.

_Defile: " to make impure for ceremonial use"  
_   


The dress was purple, and that shouldn't have been enough to turn him on, but then, Tommy wasn't exactly wrong when he'd said that Bucky had a few _issues_. Kate wasn't sure exactly what issues were leading Bucky to practically devouring her neck over the color of her dress, but she very much _wasn't_ complaining.

She did, however, release the laughter she'd been building up once they made it to the privacy of Steve Roger's bathroom (oh, she understood _that_ kink of Bucky's just _fine_ because if you didn't understand Bucky's Captain America issues you did, in fact, have to be a moron.)

He looked at her in confusion. Fair enough, Kate figured, because laughter wasn't exactly her normal response to being carried off for fun sexcapades with her sort-of-kind-of boyfriend. In reply, she shrugged. "The bedroom too far away for you?" she teased.

"The bathroom blocks sound better," Bucky offered.

"You lie. You lie like a lying thing lies," Kate retorted. "I can't believe you lied to me right before we're about to have sex. Or well...as close to sex as we can in a _bathroom_."

"Okay, that was kind of a dick move," Bucky acknowledged.

"Ya think?"

"Barton," Bucky said helplessly. "Defiled my bed. This afternoon."

"What?" And Kate tried not to laugh, but she can't help it. Oh, Lord, Jessica was _right_ , they all really _did_ have a Steve Rogers kink. "Did you _defile_ it with him?"

And she would absolutely make fun of her boyfriend for using a word as old and stuffy as _defile_ but she couldn't, because she was suddenly struck with the image of Bucky and _Clint_ doing all manner of acts to _defile_ a bed over their mutual Steve Rogers issues.

She wasn't laughing anymore; it seemed too plausible to be funny. But she wasn't angry anymore either, which seemed like the normal response to the idea that her boyfriend might be cheating on her.

Damn if she wasn't just a little bit turned on. Okay, maybe a lot.

"No!" Bucky exclaimed, apparently not as turned on by the idea as she was, which, really, was kind of disappointing. "No, I did not. But I know he hasn't washed the sheets yet, and so..."

"So you brought me to the bathroom," Kate acknowledged. "Not really classy, Bucky."

Bucky did look rather embarrassed. "This is a 'man out of time' thing, isn't it? Where I don't understand what the big issue is about something that upsets you?"

"Well," Kate sighed. She didn't ask 'did they actually think it romantic to have sex in latrines during the war?' but she did think about it. "It's not quite up there with 'little lady' or 'pansy,' but it is just gross," she replied. "But considering that you got me all wound up, and the other places in the house are either 'defiled', occupied with Avengers, - "

"Or containing beds that belong to Avengers," Bucky supplied. "And even in the forties it was wrong to be with your lady in another man's bed."

Kate rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I'm hesitate to ask you anything else, lest you give me a perfect strike three, but you want to at least explain the purple fetish?"

Bucky looked like he was about to deny it, and Kate very patiently explained, "Two strikes already, Bucky, and I know they had baseball in 1940."

He smirked at her comment, and gave a small shrug that indicated that he might be embarrassed. "The purple reminds me of your costume," he explained slowly.

"And you have a costume kink?"

He shook his head. "Not...exactly. More ... it reminds me of how you look in battle," Bucky explained.

"So you have a Kate-in-action kink?" Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could approve of that."

Bucky slipped one arm around her waist and the other began pushing its way up her dress. She was completely used to the fact that the hand holding her was his natural hand. It was the one that he used to hold, to caress, and to show possession with, while the artificial arm did other things.

She got those issues too, and even now she had to fight off the urge to hug her vulnerable little soldier and tell him it would be okay.

"Mmmm, my Kate looks very good in action," he rumbled next to her ear. His lips touch her lobes briefly before he continued. "With your hair scattered everywhere, your cheeks a nice, rosy red from the wind - "

"And adrenaline," Kate added, a little breathlessly.

He cradled her as he pressed her up against the bathroom wall. They were right next to the towel rack, and obscenely, Kate could smell the fresh scent of the laundry detergent as Bucky slipped his fingers into her.

"And adrenaline," Bucky agreed. "The way you look, charging into battle with your arrows drawn, ready to switch to your sword if need be..."

It was the craziest dirty talk in the world, Kate was pretty sure. But she pressed Bucky's hand a little higher, to hit just the right spot, and she didn't ask him to stop talking.

"They follow you, even Eli," Bucky continued. "He's the one who makes the battle plans and who is your tactical leader....but on the field, they follow their little purple archer girl."

Bucky's fingers were feather-light against her clit, and Kate pressed harder, needing more friction. He always had to be pushed to get there, and it was the one thing that always drove Kate nuts.

"You have a thing for leaders," Kate murmured understandingly.

Bucky's eyes softened for a moment, but his fingers picked up speed and pressure, and the tile of the bathroom wall scraped against Kate's bare ass as she used it as a steadying point to thrust against Bucky's hand.

"So sure, so confident." His litany of traits that he associated with her costume continued, and Kate _understood_ suddenly why this was working for dirty talk when the conversation itself was so utterly ridiculous. "So -"

"In control," Kate managed to say between gasps.

It was the last thing she said for several minutes, however, because the way Bucky smirked and nodded, confirming her belief, is enough to send her over the edge. She had the vague thought that the tile was going to bruise her ass something terrible, as her fingers dug into Bucky's shoulders for support.

"And that," Bucky murmured in her ear, as he removed his hand and pulled her close, "Is what my purple fetish is all about."


End file.
